


A Proper Welcoming

by ahunmaster



Series: Wolf/Bear AU [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Bear-Men, Bodily Fluids, Fluff and Smut, Human/Animal Hybrids, Hybrids, Interspecies Sex, Multi, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Original Character(s), Outdoor Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Sexual Content, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:46:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Megatron and Lugnut are still out while Shockwave and Eclipse are home doing chores and cooking dinner.





	

Shockwave poured in the onions he had just cut up when he noticed the fire was getting a little smaller.  A quick glance showed that he was running low on wood; he would have to get some more from outside.

 

Adding the last of the spare firewood he had on hand to the pit, he gave the soup a few stirs before he went outside to get more firewood.  Hopefully there was some already cut up - he didn't want to leave the soup unoccupied for too long just to cut up more.

 

If only he could find the Alpha and his fellow Beta.  But he had seen neither of them all day, still out hunting and scavenging.  And Eclipse was outside taking care of the laundry, so he didn't wish to bother her.

 

In any case, he could probably ask her if push came to shove.  Miss Eclipse probably wouldn't mind watching her dinner for a bit while he cut firewood.

 

But as he headed for the chopping area, he curiously looked around.  There were still blankets hanging from the wire.  Eclipse usually didn't stop in the middle of a chore, preferring to get things done quickly rather than a bit at a time.

 

There was one thing that would cause her to take a break in the middle of a chore.  And the faint sounds of something being hit made it quite obvious as to what was happening.

 

Shockwave only had to walk a bit past the first two lines of wire to find her.  And her company.

 

"Sir..."

 

"Shockwave.  What a surprise." Megatron said in an unsurprising voice as he looked away from Eclipse, who was now on her knees and hands sucking him off, Lugnut already slapping away at her rear with his hips.

 

"I thought you and Lugnut were still out hunting.  If I-"

 

"You did not need to be out here waiting to welcome us home, Shockwave.  Eclipse has done more than enough to welcome us back from our long day out."

 

Speaking of which, Eclipse groaned lightly as Lugnut gave her hips a deep thrust.

 

"I can see that, sir."

 

"Now that that's out of the way," Megatron moved his hand into her hair to hold in her in place as his thrusts into her mouth came faster, "Why are you out here?  I hope we didn't bother you while you were asleep or working."

 

"No, sir.  I-" His attention was momentarily diverted when Lugnut came with a gruff, his erratic thrusting pushing Eclipse over the brink of orgasm as well, "I was cooking dinner for Miss Eclipse and I ran out of firewood."

 

"Oh," Megatron paused as the other Beta pulled out, their human lover's body hitting the soft grass underneath her before she slowly sat up to readjust her mouth around his cock, "Ah yes, we were running low on that."

 

"Yes and I should-"

 

"Hold on a second."

 

Shockwave waited as Megatron quickly finished up in Eclipse's throat, his cum dripping down her lips and chin as he gave her a kiss before pulling her up into his arms.  The woman was tired from the sudden assault by two of her lovers and was still catching her breath.

 

"Take her inside and let her rest on the couch," Megatron handed her over to the smaller bear-man, "I will have Lugnut bring in the rest of the laundry.  I have to go get some more wood to cut, so I'll be a while.  Do you need kindle right away?"

 

"No, sir," He only glanced away to watch his fellow Beta clean himself off before adjusting his clothes and walking over to the laundry that Eclipse had been in the middle of taking down, "I have enough wood to keep the soup warm for now."

 

"Very well," Megatron dusted his hands off before fixing his own pants, "I'll have Lugnut bring in the spoils of our hunt once he's done out here.  We already cleaned out the rabbits before we got back."

 

"Understood, sir."

 

With a nod, Megatron turned away and headed back to where the firewood was kept.  With a bow to his Alpha and a nod to his fellow Beta, Shockwave slipped back into the house with a tired Eclipse nuzzling against his neck.

 

Since he was already stuck watching the food, he could probably indulge in her for a little while before he had to stir the soup again.

 

END


End file.
